This invention relates to the manufacture of bubble memory packages and in particular to a tool for mounting bias magnets in a yoke during the process of manufacturing bubble memory packages.
The use of bias magnets and yokes in bubble memory packages to provide a bias field to establish and maintain bubbles in a garnet-like ferromagnetic film is, of course, old. The yoke and bias magnets function together with other components including sinusoidal type field drive coils to provide a rotating in-plane magnetic field for bubble movement (propagation) for the storage and management of data represented by the absence or presence of domains under propagate elements all of which also are well known.
In the manufacture of the bubble memory package it is desirable to precisely position and attach the bias magnets to the yoke in order to maintain rather rigid tolerance requirements in the assembly of the package for a number of reasons including the function of the bias magnets and yokes with the other components in the package.
Heretofore, the precise positioning of the magnets relative to the yoke for bonding thereto was difficult. Among other things, the magnets tended to move (slip) as they were being attached to the yoke by a conventional prior art clamping. Further, in the prior art attaching process there has been no means to accommodate different types of adhesives which require different pressures to bond the magnets to the yoke.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple yet precise tool for mounting bias magnets in a yoke for a bubble memory package.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tool for mounting bias magnets in a yoke in which an accommodation is made for the different adhesives which may be selected to be used to bond the bias magnets to the yoke.